List of poetry groups and movements
Poetry groups and movements or schools may be self-identified by the poets that form them or defined by critics who see unifying characteristics of a body of work by more than one poet. To be a 'school' a group of poets must share a common style or a common ethos. A commonality of form is not in itself sufficient to define a school; for example, Edward Lear, George du Maurier and Ogden Nash do not form a school simply because they all wrote limericks. There are many different 'schools' of poetry. The following is an alphabetical list of poetry groups and movements. A # Academy of American Poets, American, 20th, 21st # Aestheticism, English, 19th # Alexandrian Pleiad, Greek, 3rd BC # Angry Penguins, Australian, 20th # Areopagus, English, 16th # Auden Group, English, 20th # Augustan poetry, English, 18th B # Bardic poetry, Irish, 10th-15th # Beat Generation, American, 20th # Black Arts Movement, American, 20th # Black Mountain poets, American, 20th C # Cairo poets, English, 20th # Castalian Band, Scottish, 16th # Cavalier poets, English, 17th # Celtic Twilight, Ireland, 19th # Chhayavaad, Indian, 20th # Confederation Poets, Canadian, 19th # Confessional poetry # Consistori del Gay Saber, Occitan, 14th # Los Contemporáneos, Spanish, 20th # Créolité, French Caribbean, 20th # Cyclic Poets D # Dadaism, European, 20th # Decadent movement, European, 19th # Deep image, American, 20th # Della Cruscans, English / Italian, 18th # Dolce Stil Novo, Italian, 13th # Dymock poets, English, 20th E # The poets of Elan, Ecuador, 20th # Elliptical poetry, American, 21st # Expansive Poetry, American, 20th F # Fireside Poets, American, 19th # Fugitives, American, 20th # Futurism, European, 20th G # Garip, Turkish, 20th # Generation of '27, Spanish, 20th # Georgian poets, English, 20th # Goliards, Latin, 12th, 13th # Graveyard poets, English, 18th-19th # The Group (literature), English, 20th H # Harlem Renaissance, American, 20th # Hartford Wits, American, 18th # Harvard Aesthetes, American, 20th # Hungry Generation, Bengali, 20th I # Imagism, English, 20th # Informationist poetry, Scottish, 20th J # Jazz poetry, American, 20th # Jindyworobak Movement, Australian, 20th K # Knickerbocker Group, American, 19th L # Lake Poets, English, 19th # Language poets, American, 20th # League of Canadian Poets, Canadian, 20th-21st # Liverpool poets, English, 20th M # Martian poetry, English, 20th # Medway Poets, English, 20th # Misty Poets, Chinese, 20th # Montreal Group, Canadian, 20th # The Movement, English, 20th N # Négritude, French, 20th # New Apocalyptics, British, 20th # New Formalism, American, 20th # New Narrative, American, 20th # New York School, American, 20th O # Objectivist poets, American, 20th # Others (art group), American, 20th P # Parnassians France, 19th # Pastoralism # La Pléiade # Poetic transrealism # Poetry Society, English, 20th-21st # Poetry Society of America, American, 20th-21st R # Rhymers' Club, English, 19th # Rochester Poets # Romantic poetry, European, 19th # Russian Futurism, Russian, 20th S # San Francisco Renaissance, United States, 20th # Scottish Renaissance # Scriblerus Club, England, 18th # Shenstone Circle, England, 18th # Sicilian School, Sicily, 13th # Poetry Slam # The Song Fishermen, Canada, 20th # Sons of Ben, England, 17th # Southern Agrarians, United States, 20th # Spasmodic poets # Spectrism # Surrealism, Europe, 19th # Symbolism U # Umbra poets, American, 20th # Uranian poetry, English, 19th V # Vorticism, English, 20th W # Weaver Poets, Ulster Scots, 19th # Wellington Group, New Zealand, 20th # Wilton Circle, England, 16th See also *Outline of poetry External links *